Blurry
by Beautifully Distorted
Summary: John Cena hung up his wrestling boots, err, sneakers after the death of his wife. Now he’s left to raise his mute daughter, while dealing with the controversy and misconception of her situation while trying to heal his broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blurry

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: John Cena hung up his wrestling boots, err, sneakers after the death of his wife. Now he's left to raise his mute daughter, while dealing with the controversy and misconception of her situation while trying to heal his broken heart.

Chapter One:

"Are you ready for your first day of school today Ava Marie?" John Cena asked his 5-year-old daughter.

The blue-eyed girl nodded as she ate her Fruit Loops. John couldn't help but think how grown up she looked in her pink corduroy skirt and white long sleeve shirt. He had painstakingly put her long dirty blonde hair into two perfect pigtails which if he said so himself came out pretty good. But he sighed a little to himself sadly, he knew that she would have benefited so much more if she had a female to get her dressed and do her hair every morning. Ava Marie's mother Savannah had passed away a year ago due to a sudden brain aneurysm ever since the little girl hadn't spoken a word.

"Well kiddo lets go" she hopped off of her chair and went to retrieve her coat and backpack.

"Now if you need me for any reason I'll be here all day so just have your teacher give me a call and I will come pick you up" he zipped up her coat. He remained in his crouched position a few seconds longer "I love you baby"

He wasn't sure if he had expected her to reply back to him but even if he had wanted her to she didn't. He had taken her to specialist after specialist and they all determined that she would start to talk again when she was ready and not a moment before that.

He grabbed her hand and walked with her to his car. She got into her booster seat and he buckled her in. Closing her door he once again sighed sadly to himself, Savannah was missing so much. Getting into the car himself he put the car into gear and pulled out of his driveway. He had moved back to Massachusetts 2 months prior and he had to admit it was good being back in the same neighborhood he himself grew up in. His dad lived 4 houses down so if he ever felt like he couldn't cope anymore he could always turn to his dad.

He pulled up to the same red brick building he had attended when he was Ava Marie's age . He was comforted by the fact that some things never changed. Ava Marie grabbed his hand and they walked into the old building. If she was nervous she showed no signs of it but then again she showed no signs of being happy either. Her face was completely neutral but she did seem to be taking everything in . Her blue eyes seemed to be trying to memorize everything at once. He wondered if he wore the same expression on his first day of kindergarten. They made it to her classroom and from the door they could see some other kids all dressed up in their first day of school best. Some parents seemed to linger but most had gone by now. John wished just a little bit that Ava Marie would start to cry so he could take her home instead of leaving her.

"Ok sweetie daddy will be back to pick you up in a few hours" he bent down again to give her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you and remember what I said if you need me just call" she nodded again and he opened the door for her.

She walked past him into the brightly lit room. He watched her from the doorway a little girl wearing a pink sundress walked over to Ava Marie and said hi. His daughter smiled at her before turning back to the door to see if her father was still around. She waved to him before turning her attention back to her new friend.

"Which kid is yours?" John turned around and came face to face with a slender brunette.

She was about 5'7" with short chestnut hair. She had a heart shaped face and these gray-blue eyes that made you feel they were reading your soul. She wore a pair of black slacks and a white button up blouse. She was giving him a knowing smile.

"That obvious huh?" he asked.

"Well I'd hope you were dropping a child off because I don't even want to consider the other alternative" she replied warmly.

"My little girl is the one wearing the pink skirt" he pointed to where Ava Marie was playing dolls with her new friend.

"What about you?" he asked "which one is yours?"

"They are all mine" she said.

"Excuse me?"

"What I meant to say is I'm their teacher" she said "Lea … Lea Van Zandt"

"I'm John Cena"

"I don't mean to pry but you wouldn't happen to be the same John Cena who used to work for the WWE?" she felt foolish asking him but curiosity got the better of her.

"I guess you could say that but I haven't wrestled in over a year" he replied.

"I'm sorry for asking it's just that I have 4 brothers and they were all really big fans of yours"

"That's nice to hear" he replied a little too roughly then he would have wanted but he didn't really feel like strolling down memory lane with this woman.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you" she apologized "I have to be getting in there anyways"

"I'm sorry Ms. Van Zandt I didn't mean to offend you it's just that talking about wrestling brings back very painful memories that I'm not ready to remember" his features had softened.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up"

"Don't be sorry you didn't know" he scratched the back of his head "there is something you should know about Ava Marie"

"What would that be?" she asked.

"She doesn't talk" he closed his eyes and expected to hear some sort of comment about how she didn't belong in school with regular children, he had heard it all before.

"Do you mean she doesn't know how to talk or she doesn't want to?" she was a little confused.

"She knows how to but she just doesn't want to" he answered "she hasn't spoken a word since her mother passed away"

"Oh the poor dear" Lea felt truly sorry for this man and his little girl.

"So could you just keep an eye on her and if you think she is having any trouble please don't hesitate to call me"

"You have my word Mr. Cena your daughter is in very good hands" she assured him "now go enjoy the rest of your day"

"I just worry about how the other kids will treat her" he admitted looking for an excuse to stay for a few more minutes.

"She'll be fine I won't let anything happen to her" she promised him.

He wasn't sure why but he believe the woman. She was a teacher after all and if you couldn't trust a teacher who could you trust. He turned to walk away and was about half way up the hallway when he heard her call his name. He turned around to look at her.

"Don't worry so much" she smiled before entering her classroom.

"If only it were that easy" he mumbled to himself before leaving.

He wasn't sure if he would ever not worry about Ava Marie but he knew it would be a lot easier for him if she would just talk to him.

**A/n: This chapter was written by my talented big sis (who wont let me forget the fact), by 4 mins, Sparta. Hope you like it. Next chapter is to be written by me. Thanks for reading! - Persia**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me and my twin own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Two:

Lea sat on her desk, watching the children sleep. She dipped her french fry into the ketchup that was in the cup resting on her desk. She was eating her lunch, chicken nuggets and French fries with a Pepsi.

"You're so lucky," Mary Jane, Lea's aid, whispered.

"How do you figure?" Lea whispered back.

"You have a guy who loves you. I swear, one of these days, I will find me a man just like David."

Lea frowned. "He's okay."

"He absolutely loves you. You can tell." Lea took a sip of her Pepsi. "And he has that hott Aussie accent."

"That's because he's Australian."

"An authentic Australian. He's _sooo_ hott!"

Lea leaned over towards Mary Jane, who sat behind the desk in the leather chair. "That's because you haven't seen Ava Marie's dad."

"Her dad?"

"John Cena."

"The wrestler?" Mary Jane giggled.

Lea nodded. "Yes, he is…dude, his ass looks so amazing in his jeans."

"You were checking him out!" Mary Jane said a little louder than she should have.

Lea quickly turned her head to the sleeping students. She noticed one move around.

"You better hope she didn't wake up."

Ava Marie sat up from her rug, and yawned.

"Meanie." Lea said, frowning at Mary Jane.

"I'll handle this." Mary said, before standing up and walking to Ava Marie.

"Ava, sweetie." Mary whispered crouching down so she was at the child's level.

Ava didn't say anything, but looked at her as if acknowledging her presence.

"You need to go back to sleep. Don't worry, nap time is almost over and Miss. Lea and I are here."

Ava looked to Lea, and Lea, who was watching the situation unfold, smiled and waved to her.

Ava waved back.

"Can you go back to sleep for Miss. Mary?"

Ava turned back to Mary and shook her head.

"No? But sweetie,"

"Hey, babygirl. Did you have a nice nap?" Lea asked, crouching down to Ava Marie's level.

Ava nodded to her.

"Any good dreams?"

The Cena child nodded.

"Want to go back to sleep?"

She shook her head.

"Didn't think so."

Ava frowned.

"Don't worry, all the cool kids have short naps." Mary stood up, figuring she was not needed here and then walked over to the desk to clear off the food.

"Want to color?"

Ava gave a big smile and Lea held her hand out to her. Ava took it.

"First, though. You have to roll up your carpet." Lea helped Ava and together they rolled up the carpet and then Lea went to put it away.

"Do you want the Barbie coloring book, the Disney Princess one, or the Barney one?" Lea held them all out.

Ava pointed to the Disney Princess coloring book and then Lea put them all at the end of the circle table.

"Okay, choose any picture you want and color your heart out." Lea said, opening the crayon bin with hundreds of crayons in them.

"Lea!" Mary Jane whispered loud enough so Lea could here. Lea turned to her and noticed that she had the homeroom door open and was pointing to the outside.

Lea stood and placed a hand on Ava's shoulder. "I'll be back."

"Mr. Williams." Mary Jane said as Lea got close.

Lea groaned and walked through the door, shutting it. Once she did that she looked at him. "What can I do you for?"

"Do me for? And you wonder why you teach Kindergarten."

"We all can't be English majors." She replied sarcastically.

"But you are, so act like it. No wonder you didn't get the English position at that high school."

Lea didn't say anything.

Mr. Williams smirked. "You know you can call me Fred, right?"

"I'm still not going out with you."

He frowned, Lea laughed before petting his head. "You'll get over it."

Mr. Williams was a short, 5'4", plump man with graying hair, even if he was in his late 30s. He was a miserable guy and in the middle of a divorce.

"Can you at least take pity on me?"

"I always take pity on you, sir. But you're my boss, and I can't date my boss. Besides, remember David? The boyfriend."

"You sure that's the reason? Who cares about David, I mean." He paused. "How could you turn me down with my good looks?"

The teacher blinked and chose not to comment. "What did you want to speak to me about?" she wondered.

"Ava Marie Cena. She's your student, correct?" he asked, even if he already knew the answer.

"Yes. What about her?"

"She's a mute, correct?"

Lea raised an eyebrow. "From what Mr. Cena said and the interaction I had with her, yes."

"I think we should have her go to Mr. Rajah's class."

"With all due respect, Mr. Williams, she's not _special_, as you're implying."

"She's only been in your class for a few hours, and from what I heard from her Pre-K teachers she won't talk to anyone."

"Mr. Williams, if you want to have this conversation, you know as well as I do, Mr. Cena needs to be present."

"I know." He placed a hand on Lea's shoulder. "So, set it up!" he demanded. "We'll talk later."

"Don't touch me, _sir_." He removed his hand from Lea's shoulder and she walked back into the classroom.

"He still being a prick?"

Lea looked over from Ava to Mary. "He needs to learn how to fuck off."

The teacher went to her desk and sat in the vacant chair as Mary went over to talk to Ava, even though she knew the conversation would be one-sided.

Lea smiled at the scene and then looked down at the picture that rested on her desk. She leaned forward and picked it up. It was of her and David; he had his arms wrapped around her waist. Lea remembered a time when she was so in love and so happy with him.

They were going to be together forever, she had thought, and when she got the news she was pregnant. Her whole world had been complete. But a miscarriage and years later, she had fallen out of love with him. Yet, she couldn't stand the thought of life without him. She had been so young and full of live when she met him, now she wasn't as young, and life was passing her by. It was like she went to sleep at 23 and woke up to today, at 30.

Lea placed the picture back on her desk and stood up. Nap time was over.

School was over, when Mr. Williams had grabbed Lea's wrist and looked her in the eye.

"Don't forget to talk to Mr. Cena."

"Darn and to think, I forgot about it. Thanks for reminding me. Not let the fuck go of my wrist!" she said with an attitude.

"Why should I? Watch who you're talking to. I may fire you."

"Why? Because I won't sleep with you?" his grip tightened around her wrist. "Unlike you I care about my children and not what is in my pants!"

Mr. Williams glared and tightened his grip to the point where Lea winced and tried to pull her wrist out of his grip. He just shook his head, and glared at her as if he expected her head to explode. "You are never aloud to talk to me like that again!"

Lea said nothing, backing down.

Mr. Williams gave a chilling laugh before letting go of Lea's wrist. The dedicated teacher's left hand went to her right wrist, rubbing it carefully.

"Go! Find Mr. Cena!"

"Fuck you." Lea muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Lea turned away from him and looked around for Ava Marie, figuring if she found her then eventually she would see John.

Lea felt eyes watching her, and turned slightly to see the man in question looking at her from his car. He was standing in front of the back door, where he had put Ava Marie into her car seat.

'Go' the teacher mouthed.

John nodded to her, confused, before going to the driver's door and getting in his car. As he drove off, Lea frowned before looking at all the children and making sure they all went with there respective parents.

--

**A/n: This chap was written by me, Persia. Sorry it took me so long to get it out. I had to completely re-write the chapter due to the fact I didn't really like what I had before, but this is cool. Thanks for the reviews last chap! Hope this one lives up to your standards. – Persia.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lea could feel her heart beat wildly as ran

Disclaimer: Me and my twin own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. Also as much as I hate to admit it John Cena owns himself.

Lea could feel her heart beat wildly as ran. Her ipod on full blast she pushed herself forward trying to clear her head of everything that seemed to be bothering her at the moment. Sweat poured down the back oh her neck as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. It was still early morning so she had to be one of the very few people up. She looked down at her bandaged wrist and felt a surge of hatred run through her body. She hated Fred Williams and would do everything in her power to get him fired as soon as the time was right. She continued running for a few more minutes before stopping to let herself rest. She bent down and let out a few deep breaths. She stood back upright again and took in her surroundings. West Newbury was such a charming place in this early hour. She lightly jogged up ahead listening to the sounds of the birds chirping and crickets playing their early morning songs. As she made her was she could begin to hear Bon Jovi's It's My Life playing from a few houses up. Someone else besides her was awake. She hummed along with the song as she moved. As she got closer the music got louder and soon she could see it was coming from an open garage. A man was lifting weights in his garage. He looked up when he heard the crunching gravel of some early morning jogger. He was surprised to see his daughter's teacher. She was equally surprised to see Ava Marie's father.

"Morning" she said with all intentions of continuing on her way.

"Morning" he replied back to her.

"Kinda early to be working out don't you think" she said without thinking.

"This is really the only time I get to work out besides I like that I'm the only one up" he replied standing up from the bench press. He wasn't wearing a shirt and this was the first time Lea could see how truly huge John really was. Sweat was glistening off his broad chest and she couldn't help but take in his masculine form. He shifted a little uncomfortably before grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. Although it really didn't help because it clung to his damp body like a second skin.

"I'm sorry for staring it's just I never really noticed how big you really were ... I mean ... you looked smaller on television"

"That's because a lot of the guys are taller than me" he replied with a laugh.

"Wow now I feel like a pervert ... damn ... I swear this isn't usually me I am usually very reserved when talking to my student's parents ... although I'm not usually talking to them outside of school while they are shirtless ... damn now I'm rambling ... you must think I'm a complete basket case"

"No actually I don't mind your nervous ramblings it kinda reminds me of my late wife"

"I'm sorry if I'm making you relive bad memories"

"Are you always this submissive ... I never said they were bad. Actually it's quite the opposite."

He seemed to look past her for a moment. "There you are you mangy cat".

A very larger white tiger cat made its way over to John. It purred and then brushed its head against John's leg. He picked the cat up and held it like a baby.

"You missy have been gone for two days and Ava Marie was missing her kitty" the cat contented itself to licking John's arm in a sign of affection.

"Cute cat" Lea said.

"Her name is Fenway" he replied.

She raised an eyebrow "You named your cat Fenway?"

"Ava Marie picked out the name" he explained "you wanna pet her?"

"No thanks cat scare the hell out of me" she replied keeping her distance.

"This cat is anything but scary" he said "come on I promise she won't scratch you or anything like that"

Lea had a feeling that he wouldn't leave her alone until she pet the cat she relented and quickly scratched the cat behind her ear. She purred and turned her head to lick Lea's hand.

Lea pulled her hand away "Satisfied?" she asked.

"A little" he replied with a mischievous smile.

"Well I should be getting Ava Marie up soon I wouldn't want her teacher to get mad at me for her being late"

"I've heard about that Lea Van Zandt, she can really be a big bitch sometimes"

"Nah. I don't believe it besides my daughter really seems to like her which is a first usually she doesn't like anyone"

Lea was touched by his words. She had made it a point to watch over Ava Marie and to hear that she liked her which seemed to be a rarity made her feel all the more special.

"You little girl is truly special"

"Thanks but I can't really take the credit for her I was hardly ever around for the first four years of her life" he admitted shamefully.

"I'm sure she knew you loved her" Lea said.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" he asked momentarily confusing her.

"I would but I have to get ready for school maybe some other time" she replied.

"Ok I guess we'll see you there then"

"Yeah I guess you will" she laughed before beginning her jogging again.

"We'll see you there" he shook his head in disgust "smooth John real smooth"

Later that day …

"Hey Kiddo whatcha coloring?" Lea asked Ava Marie, who had once again woken up early from her nap.

Unlike the other day Mary Jane had her day off so it was just Lea and Ava Marie.

"I drew an angel" she replied in her own quiet voice.

Lea looked at her shocked that the little girl had spoken to her. She blinked a few times and Ava Marie giggled at her expense.

"You just talked to me"

"Yeah"

"But why your daddy said you haven't spoken to anyone in over a year"

"You're nice like my mommy so I decided to talk to you" was the young girl's reply.

"Your daddy is really worried about you not talking" Ava Marie frowned.

"I'm scared to talk to daddy" she admitted.

"Why sweetie?" Lea asked.

"Daddy is so sad now and I don't want him to know I'm happy cause then he'll get even sadder" she explained.

"Oh sweetie your dad wants nothing more than for you to be happy"

"Miss Lea you are sad just like my daddy I can see it did your mommy go to heaven too?" Ava Marie asked.

"No sweetie my mommy is still alive but I did loose someone my daughter" she said.

"Do you think that your little girl is up in Heaven with my mommy?" Ava Marie asked.

"I never really thought about it but maybe"

"I think they are together because your little girl misses her mommy and my mommy misses her little girl"

"You know what I think you could be right" Lea had tears in her eyes by this point, tears that could only be brought on by the innocence of a child.

"You know my little girl would have been the same age as you are right now" Lea told her "and if she was here right now I hope she'd be just like you"

"Miss Lea I want you to be my new mommy"

"Sweetie I'm afraid it isn't that simple you see I can't just be your new mommy because you want me to be. Your dad and I would need to be in love first and I think your dad is a nice guy but I'm definitely not in love with him"

"Well what if you and daddy do fall in love then can you be my new mommy?" Ava Marie asked hopefully.

"Why are you in such a rush for a new mommy?" Lea asked.

"So then daddy won't be so lonely anymore and he could wrestle again I know he misses it"

"This is something you need to discuss with him sweetie" she said tucking a stray hair behind Ava Marie's ear.

"Do I really have to let him know I can talk again" she whined a little.

"Yes you do"

"Can't it be our secret?" Ava Marie asked.

"You need to talk to him and believe me the moment you do your daddy is going to be so happy he might actually try to jump over the moon"

Ava Marie giggled a little "Really! Do you think he'd do that?"

"I know that's what I would do if I heard that pretty little voice" she smiled at the young girl.

"Ok I promise I'll talk to him" she said.

"Pinky promise?" Lea asked holding out her pinky.

"Pinky promise" Ava Marie agreed hooking her own pinky around her teacher's much larger one.

"Now you the pinky promise is the most important promises in the world and if you break it … well bad things can happen" Lea warned her.

"I'm going to talk to him"

The classroom timer went off and Lea stood up to wake the rest of her children. The whole conversation with Ava Marie weighing heavily on her mind. She wasn't sure why but something about the way the little girl had asked her to be her new mommy had touched her heart in a way she couldn't explain. She had a lot to think about and not very much time to do so.

A/N: So here's another chapter by yours truly Sparta. My twin is gonna write the next chapter obviously. But if you liked it leave us something to let us know you were entertained.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cause nobody wants to do it all on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there - Nickleback, Gotta Be Someone_

Lea wondered if Ava Marie decided to talk to her father. It was Saturday morning and she laid in the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Baby," David muttered, lying on the right side of the bed. He placed his large arm around Lea. She traced her fingers lightly over the veins that ran along his tanned arm.

"Yea?"

"It's early, let's go back to sleep."

Lea wiggled out of David's embrace. "You go back to sleep."

"Lea, is something wrong?" his Aussie accent was thick. His brown eyes full of concern.

"No, everything's fine." Lea sat up and kissed her lover's forehead. "I'm going to go run."

"You always go running. How about you stay and we make love." David moved over so that he was shadowing over Lea, his hand caressing her face. He leaned down and kissed her lips, she kissed his before shaking her head.

"You know how I love running..." her voice trailed off as he kissed her again and it turned into a make out session.

"This would be so much more promising if we didn't have morning breath." She said, before pushing him off her lightly and then standing up.

"Hey, can you make lunch?" David wondered.

"I…I…" Lea stumbled, trying to get out the words to say no. "Sure. Of course."

"How about an early lunch? Eleven thirty good?"

"Perfection." Lea smiled before going off to do her morning routine.

Forty minutes into running Lea stopped. Her heart pounding, her thoughts racing. She was on the street where John lived, and even though it was her normal routine to go down this street she wondered if she should. Would he be there? Would they have another encounter and meet again? Lea was intrigued by him that was for sure.

"Hey, baby! Wanna go for a ride?" a man called from a car that was driving along as they passed Lea.

She flipped them off before starting to run again, in the direction that her heart took her in. Lea tried her hardest to hide a smile as she heard loud music coming from the garage. The closer she got to the garage she tried to look straight. Not letting him know that somewhere in her heart she actually wanted to see him again.

"Morning!" John called.

It would be rude not to stop, Lea thought. So she stopped and waved. "Hey, Mr. Cena!"

John laughed, and walked out his garage and towards where Lea was standing.

Lea smiled.

"You know this isn't a formal situation, it's causal, so please, call me John."

"Be that as it may," John raised an eyebrow but Lea continued. "You're still my student's father."

"I'm aware of that, but your students call you Lea."

"That they do." Lea tried not to laugh at his poor attempt to make a point.

"And isn't school a learning place and not a casual place?" he tried, confusing himself.

"What?" the even more confused Lea asked, laughing.

"The point is, everyone calls you Lea, which is more casual than Ms. Van Zandt."

"Yeah…"

"So," John was about to continue when Lea cut him off.

"I'll just call you John." Lea laughed.

"Wanna come in for some coffee?"

"I can't."

"Why not? Not like you need to be in class."

"I can see you don't like to be turned down."

"It bruises the ego..." He nodded.

"And how big is that ego of yours?"

"Come in for coffee and find out."

She sighed knowing that she didn't really want to turn him down but still having her reservations about stepping into her student's home for a social visit.

"I won't bite … unless of course you ask" he winked at her before giving her a reassuring smile.

"Ok but just one cup of coffee the last thing I need is to be the talk of the town"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I think I will forever be the talk of the town … I was once famous and my daughter is a mute" he frowned at the last part.

She had to resist the urge to place her hand on his cheek in a comforting way. Which she did a lot resisting the urge that is. He held out his arm to her and she took it with just a little bit of reluctance.

His home was smaller than she would have expected. But it was warm and inviting, there were pictures on the fridge that Ava Marie had drawn. This made her smile she could tell he loved his daughter very much. The walls were painted a soft yellow which reflected when the light from the kitchen windows hit it.

"So how do you take your coffee?" he asked breaking her out of her musings.

"Oh, umm ... cream and sugar" she replied.

"Here you are" he placed her coffee in front of a spot at the kitchen table. He then pulled out a chair for her. She walked past him and had a seat.

_'God he smells so good even after working out. Why can't David smell the way he does?'_ she thought.

"Thank you" she sipped the hot liquid.

He smiled at her "You're welcome"

Ava Marie shuffled into the kitchen. Her golden curls going in every direction. She yawned and stretched. Clad in pink barbie pajamas. Her blue eyes opened wide in surprise seeing her teacher sitting at her kitchen table.

"Miss Lea!" she exclaimed in surprise then her hand flew to her mouth "oops"

John's mouth hit the floor and he dropped the coffee mug he had been holding. Hot coffee and ceramic shards flew everywhere. But he didn't care as he rushed across the kitchen and scooped the tiny child into his huge arms.

"My baby spoke" he beamed holding her to him "you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice again" he kissed the top of her head. The youngster wrapped her arms around her fathers neck and let him hold her. She looked up at Lea grinning. The teacher winked at her.

"Daddy I can't breathe" the young girl said after a moment.

"Sorry baby" he placed her back on the floor.

"Did you hear that Lea" John was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Yea John I did it's great" his grin was infectious she wore one of her own.

"You were right Miss Lea" Ava Marie whispered while John busied himself making her a bowl of cereal "daddy was happy"

Lea winked at the little girl and patted her hand. There was a knock at the backdoor and a few seconds later John's father walked into the kitchen holding what looked to be a box of donuts.

"Grandpa!" Ava Marie exclaimed once again running to hug her grandfather's legs.

The elder Cena was so surprised and he dropped the box of donuts onto the floor. Lea tried very hard to surpress a giggle because John had just finished cleaning up his mess now there was jelly and powder oozing from the box. But John didn't seem to mind. He still wore a huge smile on his face.

"What did I miss" John Sr. asked.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with this amazing woman right here" Lea's face turned a little red at the complement.

"Hello there it's not everyday that a beautiful woman graces my son's kitchen" John grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"Please dad"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cena" Lea said "I'm Ava Marie's teacher"

The elder Cena raised an eyebrow in his son's direction "Really Ava Marie's teacher huh?"

"Yep, Grandpa she's my teacher and she doesn't even make me take naps" Ava Marie smiled sweetly looking from one adult to another.

"Well then I guess we owe her a world of thanks"

"Indeed we do"

"I'd offer you a donut but obviously that wouldn't work out too well"

"Why don't we go out for breakfast because I don't think my kitchen can take anymore surprises"

"Great idea and Lea you have to come with us"

"I dunno I'd hate to intrude on a family moment" she remarked nervously.

"Believe me we don't mind" the older man said.

Lea looked to John and he nodded in agreement. Then her eyes met Ava Marie's and she could tell that the little girl wanted her to go but it was more than that, her mind flashed back to the conversation that she and Ava Marie shared during naptime a few days earlier. She knew the child wanted a mother not only for herself but she wanted her father to have someone so he wasn't alone anymore.

"Well how can I say no to that face" she said speaking to Ava Marie.

"It's settled then all we need to do is get this little monkey dressed" John said suddenly grabbing Ava Marie and throwing her over his shoulder. She could hear him running up stairs and she could also hear both Ava Marie and John laughing.

"Wow I don't think I realized how much I missed that sound"

"Death is a hard thing to deal with" Lea said with a sigh.

The elder Cena looked at her surprised. He took in the look on her face and could tell instantly that she had lost someone also.

"John told me about his late wife and then Ava Marie talked about her mother with me a little bit"

"This wasn't the first time she has spoken?" he asked.

"No, please don't tell John but she spoke to me a few days ago but she was afraid that if he heard her speak that he would become depressed"

"Why would she think that?"

"She was worried that if he knew she was happy it would make him sad about his late wife" she said with a shrug "she seems a little too perceptive for her age"

"My late daughter in law Savannah was very close with Ava Marie and when she passed away so suddenly it took it's toll on both of them but more so for Ava Marie because she was the one who found her mother"

"The poor girl ... poor John too" Lea sighed sadly "they both have been through so much"

"Yes they have but you know what by some miracle you got her to talk which is something John had been trying to do for about a year now so I'm sure he feels feep gratitude towards you"

"I didn't do anything, she talked to me first"

"That in itself is amazing so whatever you are doing then don't stop it and also I think my son likes you and that definately a first since Savannah died"

"John is a nice guy and I enjoy talking to him but that's it" she defended.

"John is a nice guy and he will spend the rest of his life alone in some sort of respect to Savannah when we all know that isn't what she would want at all" his eyes twinkled with mischief "now if you were just to give him a little push in the right direction that's all he'll need"

"Mr. Cena that's something you are going to need to discuss with your son"

"I've tried ... are you familiar with Bruce Springsteen Lea?" he asked.

"Umm ... yeah" she replied confused.

"Well to quote him for a second, _dont make no difference what nobody says aint nobody like to be alone_"

"Ok ..."

"We're all ready" Ava Marie announched bounding back into the room. Her hair was put up into pigtails again and she was wearing a cream colored sweater and a jean skirt with white tights.

"Remember what I said" the elder Cena said before his son came into hearing range.

"Well I'm hungry let's get goimg" she flashed Lea a smile before grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter.

_'Could he really like me like that? Of course not don't be silly' _she shook her head. There was no way he could like her like that. His father was just being overly pushy. There was no need to even think about it because it was never going to happen.

A/N: Hey Homies sorry it took us so long to update Persia was supposed to write this chapter but her lazy ass got halfway through and I had to step in so here is is. Enjoy. - Sparta


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me and my twin own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. Also as much as Sparta hates to admit it John Cena owns himself.

"John can I ask you a question?" Lea asked from her seat inside his car.

"I believe you just did" he said taking in a rapid set of breaths as he lifted the set of weights he was working with over his head.

"Ok … can I ask you a question that isn't can I ask you a question" he chuckled at that. Placing the weights back in their resting place he sat up letting her know he had her full attention. Sweat dripped down his broad chest making it glisten in the early morning sun. It took her a moment to remember her question because she somehow only got distracted when watching him.

"Why do you train every morning?" she blew on her still steaming hot chocolate.

He flashed her a lopsided grin. His sapphire orbs studying her intently trying to decide on an answer. "Force of habit I guess" he shrugged grabbing a near by towel. He wiped his face off before standing up and grabbing his shirt.

"Do you miss it … wrestling I mean?" she asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no" was his hesitant reply "but my daughter is more important to me then wrestling"

"Ava Marie wants you to go back" she knew it wasn't her place but it was something she had on her mind lately.

"Ava Marie is also only 5 years old" he pointed out.

"I know it's none of my business but it worries her and I just don't want to see anything happen to make her stop talking again"

"You are right" she looked up at him and was almost about to smile at him. But then he frowned at her "it is none of your business"

"All I'm saying is that you worked your ass off to get there and it was perfectly understandable why you gave it up but are you really going to live like this forever?" it was a question he couldn't answer.

"Why do you care so much?" he shot back at her.

"Take a shower and get dressed … there is something I want to show you" she told him.

He eyed her carefully. But she didn't show any sign of malicious intent so he just shrugged and did as she asked. While she waited for him still from her spot in the passenger's seat of John's Pontiac PTO Judge she thought about what it would mean if she showed him what she planned to. He returned a short time later wearing a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. She got out of the passenger's seat and climbed into the driver's side which earned her a look from John. But she didn't move so he sighed and hopped into the passenger's seat. Luckily for them Ava Marie had spent the night with John's father so they were free to go as they pleased.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see" was all she would tell him.

They drove for about an hour. There was no sound, each in their own perspective thoughts. John hardly noticed that she had parked the car and had gotten out. She leaned against the front of the car and was content in staring ahead. He soon joined her. He concentrated on where she was staring but all he saw was a bunch of kids playing.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"You see those two boys one of them is wearing the white shirt and the other one is standing next to them wearing red?" she asked. His eyes scanned over the kids until he found the two she had described.

"Yeah I see them" he grinned both of them were sporting Chain Gang Solider baseball caps.

"Those are my younger brothers Kaleb and Kamdyn" she explained "they are 7and 4"

"But how?" was all he could get out.

"My parents adopted both boys" she said with a sigh "their mother couldn't handle their special needs and took off and then my mother was reading an article about them in the paper, about how they needed a foster home. My parents used to foster kids when we were younger and they decided that they had the room and the time to care for the boys"

"What kind of special needs do they have?" he asked.

"Both of them are autistic" she replied.

She could see him physically stiffen at the mention of her brothers' disabilities. She frowned at that but she was also kind of used to it.

"Don't feel bad for them my parents have brought them a long way. Neither of them knew how to talk before they came to live with us. I have 3 other brothers who are all grown up now but at the time they all lived at home and they would watch wrestling Monday nights with my dad. My mom had read an article somewhere about a mother who was raising 3 autistic boys and using wrestling as a tool to help them learn and she decided to try it seeing as Kaleb seemed to take up an interest in it and them Kamdyn did the same and you know what it worked"

"How?" he asked.

"It's easy … for example let's say Kaleb wants to buy a t-shirt from they look at the price and then figure out how much money he has and then they help him figure out how much more money he needs and in the end he worked on his math skills and gets a new shirt in the process. Plus they look at you guys on television and can relate. You know from right and wrong … they can see on John Cena is a good guy and they can emulate that … they see what you do on TV and they act like that. It gives them confidence. They practice reading on the websites and the magazines and it is easier for them to socialize with other kids their age because they have similar interests"

She smiled at some past memory "Kaleb was one of the most popular kids in his class because he brought his toy wrestling ring and some of his toy wrestlers for him and the other boys in his class to play with. That feeling of acceptance helps him relate to the world in way he doesn't even understand. So you see it you may not ever go back to wrestling but I just wanted you to know that by you doing what you once loved you gave two little boys a shot at being normal" she got back into the car and waited for him to join her. He sat against his car for a little bit longer just watching the two boys he now knew as Lea's brothers. Could he really have made that much of an impact? He would have to do some soul searching. He had thought about going back but he had Ava Marie to worry about. He didn't want to affect the life she had and he didn't want to do anything to traumatize her anymore than she already had been. But would she have wanted him to quit forever. If what Lea said was true and Ava Marie honestly did want him to go back to wrestling would he? Did he even want to go back? That was the million dollar question. He needed to think.

A/N: Ok Homies once again me (Sparta) has updated because it was my turn anyways. Now if Persia could get off of her lazy ass and do some work that would be great.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Twin and I own the OCs. Everyone/everything else, we don't own.

Chapter Six:

**Two Weeks Later**

John didn't know how it happened, but getting out of Sunday morning, he had come to a surprised and completely unexpected decision. He quickly went to his house phone, quiet not to waking up his daughter, and dialed a number he hadn't called in close to seven months.

"Hello?" he heard a groggy voice answer.

John wasn't surprised by that, this person had never been a morning person. "I've decided I'm going to lace up my boots again."

"What?" the person was surprised and John heard shuffling on the other line.

"I'm going to wrestle again. Even if it's not for the WWE, it's what I want to do. It's who I am, I'm a wrestler."

"Man, this is great, great news. I've been waiting for the day you'd come back to your senses."

"Yeah, but dude, this is, frightening and nerve-wracking at the same time."

"Just think of it as a new adventure."

"Thanks, Rand."

"It's what friends are for. Of course, friends also call their friends sometimes."

"And _friends_ should know that communication goes both ways."

"Alright you got me there, Cena. I think I'm going to have to stop by there, I have a few days off this week. I want to know more about _why_ you've decided to come back to the squared circle."

John chuckled, and nodded his head even though Randy couldn't see him. "I bet you do. And I'll tell you when you get here."

"Is Wednesday good? I can stay 'till Friday."

"Wednesday…Wednesday…" he was trying to visualize his schedule in his head. "Yeah, it's great."

"Well, I'm going to go catch some more Zs, you know I was never a morning person. But, before I do go – how's my God daughter?"

John grinned before beginning to talk about his pride and joy. Once he hung up the phone he made his way to the shower.

----

Monday morning John was driving Ava to school. John reached for the radio dial and turned down Hannah Montana before glancing in the rearview mirror at his daughter. He turned his eyes back to the road before speaking. "Ava?"

"Yes, daddy?" she asked, her innocent eyes filled with questioning.

"What do you think about, um…" he didn't know how to phrase it, but he was going to ask his daughter what she thought about him going back to the ring.

"Hmm?" she questioned, just as John's car came to a stop in front of the school. John glanced to the clock, he had about ten minutes before the school doors opened. He turned off the car.

"What do you think about your old man getting back into the ring?"

Ava tilted her head to the side. "For what?"

John chuckled and took off his seat belt, turning back to look at his daughter, he said. "To wrestle."

Ava's face lit up, she wanted her dad to get back in the ring to wrestle. She knew it made him smile. But she did have one question for him. "Aren't you too old, daddy?"

"I'm thirty five."

"That's old." She wrinkled her nose. "But, daddy, you can be anything you want to be. Like you tell me."

John smiled. "You wouldn't have a problem with it?"

"Nope!" she grinned at him.

John matched her grin, glancing out the window to see the school doors were now opened. He got out of the car and went to the other side to let Ava Marie out of her car seat.

John dropped Ava Marie off in the classroom, Lea smiled at them, she was standing outside the door waiting for her students to arrive. Once John hugged and kissed his daughter she went into the classroom.

"Mr. Cena, can I talk to you?" Lea asked with a small smile on her face.

"This doesn't sound good."

"It's not," Lea pulled John to the side before speaking in hush tones. "Even though Ava's been talking to you, and her family and me. She doesn't talk in school, to the kids, to the other teachers, not even to me in front of other people. And Mr. Williams, he wants to put her into a special school. And I think he's beginning to go through with it." She confessed to him.

----

A/n: Don't hate me…sorry for the super duper late update. All my (Persia) fault, nothing to do with Sparta. Hope you liked this chap, and sorry it's so short!


	7. Chapter 7

"Lea we can't let this happen" he ran a hand through his short hair. "There has to be something ... anything we can do to stop this".

"John you know I love Ava Marie but there is really only so much we can do" Lea rationalized. "It's up to her. She needs to be the one to open up to other people".

"Ava Marie is finally getting better and she's happy for the first time in forever and I refuse to do anything to take that happiness away from her."

"Maybe this will be good for her" Lea suggested a little timidly. The blue eyed muscle man looked at her as if she had multiple heads. "She can get all the extra attention she needs in a special class."

"But she's not special needs" John pointed out. "She's just a girl who doesn't like to talk to people. Her mother died and she was the one who found her and she closed herself off from the rest of the world. But then you come along and she starts talking and laughing again. What she needs is you Lea"

Lea nodded, taken a little aback by his words. "I will do everything I can for that little girl you have my word on that".

"Thank you"

"Your welcome Mr. Cena" she wasn't looking at him anymore. She was looking past him. He turned around to see who had made such a sweet woman like Lea look at them with such distaste. "I have to get the kids ready to start the day but I will call you if anything happens." John nodded at her.

He walked away purposely bumping into the man who Lea had been glaring at. "Sorry about that" he called without even turning around to see if he had knocked the man over or not.

--

"So tell me about this teacher" Randy Orton said to his friend as he took another bite of his scrambled eggs. "Is she hot … single … you sleepin with her … what?"

"Yes she is attractive" he grinned as he shook his head a little. His face reddened a little. "I don't even know if she is single and no I haven't slept with her".

"Uncle Randy!" Ava Marie burst into the kitchen from the back door. She was followed closely behind by Lea. Randy eyed her over and approved at what he saw. She was 5'6 with dark brown hair. She was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. Over her clothes she wore a short fitted leather jacket. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had amazing eyes.

"Hey there Princess" he helped the little girl sit in his lap. "How are you … I'm so happy to hear that beautiful voice again". He kissed her on the cheek.

"What are you guys doing here?" John asked sending Lea a worried glance.

"Ava honey would you mind stepping into the other room for just a minute so I can talk to Daddy?" Lea asked sweetly.

"Ok" Ava Marie hopped off of her God father's lap and ran into the other room. Lea made sure the little girl wasn't around before she let out a shaky sigh.

"I quit my job because I couldn't take working for that prick anymore" there was so much pent up anger in her eyes. "I slapped him in the face and quit and took Ava Marie and left without thinking anything of it".

"Quitting your job for me was a mistake Lea" John said shaking his head.

"It wasn't for you John … it wasn't for you at all" she walked over to him and crouched down so that she was eye to eye with him. "That man has made my life miserable for a very long time and I just couldn't take it anymore so I left".

"What about your kids?" John asked.

"They'll do fine" she assured him. "All I care about is making sure that Ava Marie is ok and I will be damned if she gets put into some special class because that prick wants to get to me … don't you see John he knew I was connecting with her so he wanted to punish me for not sleeping with him."

"I say we kick this dude's ass" Randy added his two cents. It was only then that Randy had really caught Lea's attention.

John rolled his eyes. "That's your solution to everything" the older man remarked. "We ran out of beer at my bachelor party and you were about to kick my cousin Marc's ass for not bringing more beer." Lea let out a chuckle.

"I stand by my statement" Randy leaned back in his chair and interlaced both hand before placing them behind his head.

"I can't believe I'm gonna agree with you on this Randy but I do think that Fred Williams needs to be taught a lesson … he can't go around forcing himself on women" Lea agreed with the Legend Killer.

"Thanks … I think" Randy didn't know if he should be happy she agreed with him or insulted. He decided to take it with happiness. He was still ecstatic that Ava Marie was talking again. He had seen how withdrawn she had been and now that she was back to her old self he didn't care what he had to do he would make sure she stayed that way.

"Let's figure things out first and then we will kick this guys ass" John compromised. "Rans go check on Ava while I talk to Lea"

"Sure thing bro" Randy put his chair on all four legs and left the man and the woman.

"You shouldn't have to do this" he said turning away from her so she could not see his shame. He felt incredibly responsible for putting her in the position to have to quit her job.

"John … this has nothing to do with you" she walked over to him and forced him to look at her. "This would have happened anyways. But I'm glad it happened now rather than later on. That man is a miserable human being and shouldn't be allowed near children. So the way I see it you helped me break free. So feel proud".

"Lea … I" he swallowed hard before bringing his face down close to her's. He hesitated a few seconds and when she didn't pull away he let his lips meet her's. The kiss itself was short and sweet. He pulled away first and neither adult knew what to do next. The stood there awkwardly looking at each other.

"Daddy I'm hungry" Ava Marie announced walking back into the kitchen. She eyed her father and her teacher curiously. They looked funny to her.

"Daddy will make you a sandwich baby" John turned his attention to his daughter.

"I'm gonna head out but I'll call you tomorrow ok" Lea told John.

"Do you have to go Miss Lea?" Ava Marie asked as she got slightly depressed. Lea smiled at the young girl and picked her up.

"Yea I do but I will see you soon" Ava Marie wrapped her arms around her teacher's neck. John watched the whole scene with a small smile.

"I'll miss you" the young girl said.

"Have fun with your daddy and Uncle Randy and I promise I will see you soon".

"Me and daddy are having a picnic in the park the day after tomorrow will you come?" Ava Marie asked hopefully. "Please".

Lea looked at John. He shrugged at her indicating to her that it was up to her. She thought about it for a minute before smiling and nodding. "Sure I will Sweetie".

--

Lea got to her car and let her head rest against the steering wheel. "What am I doing?". She didn't even know anymore.


End file.
